


no butts

by MektiKwiiger



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, Gen, POV First Person, embarrassing parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MektiKwiiger/pseuds/MektiKwiiger
Summary: "Wriggle your butt for the dragon now son" Amos encouraged.The dragon chose then to set Cedric on fire, and Cedric felt a tiny bit grateful.Where Cedric's parents one summer had attended Newt Scamander's seminar on dragons and Cedric reluctantly hadn't run off to fly with his friends instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumbling fbawtft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104467) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



Newt did seminars and stuff after things had calmed down, in addition to the books. 

Really awesome seminars that you think are dumb when your parents make you go with them when you really wanted to fly with your friends, this was the only week this summer all of your friends could be there at the same time.

And after the dragon arena in the triwizard tournament is done all your parents do is ask why didn't you wriggle your butt at the dragon, didn't you remember that seminar we went to?

Your parents are really not aware of how silly a person looks wriggling their butt at a dragon. If you ever tried to do that, how would you ever get to even look a girl in the eyes again?!

Surviving the tournament was one thing, but you'd really like to survive socially as well.


End file.
